Harry Potter und das Klo des Schreckens
by cold mirror
Summary: Die langerwartete Fortsetzung von "Harry Potter und ein Stein"!! Mehr Action! Mehr Gewalt! Mehr Drogen! Mehr Sex! Keine Logik!!! Ein Meisterwerk!


Disclaimer: ROWLING RULZ!!  
  
Regeln für den vollen Genuss dieser Parodie  
  
Man muss:  
  
- "HP und die Kammer des Schreckens" auf Video oder DVD haben und ihn mindestens hunderttausendmillionen mal gesehn haben  
  
- Auf Mr. Spock und alle Vulkanier scheißen, weil Logik nicht lustig ist  
  
Man braucht:  
  
- eine Person, die einem übertrieben vorliest und was zu Trinken (und die Person sollte den Film genauso gut kennen, um den richtigen Tonfall zu haben. Man kann im Notfall auch ganz alleine sich selbst vorlesen, wenn man keine Freunde hat und den ganzen Tag nur im verdunkeltem Zimmer am PC sitzt! Hey Moment... das kenn ich irgendwoher...)  
  
und die wichtigste Grundregel von allen:  
  
Seid nicht verrückt - seid wahnsinnig!! ..::HARRY POTTER::..  
  
und das Klo des Schreckens Harry sitzt in seinem Zimmer, malt ein Bild, reißt es durch und frisst es auf.  
  
Hedwig: Quiek.  
  
Harry: Tut mir leid, ich kann dich nicht rauslassen, Hedwig.  
  
Vernon: *brüllt von unten* HARRY POTTER!!  
  
Harry: *brüllt zurück* JA? WAS IST DENN?  
  
Vernon: Öhm... NICHTS! ICH WOLLTE EINFACH NUR MAL DEINEN NAMEN BRÜLLEN!!  
  
Harry: OH! ACH SO!  
  
Unten.  
  
Dudley: *matscht in der Torte rum* Torte! Torte! Torte!  
  
Petunia: Finger weg! Den gibt's, wenn die Mansons kommen!  
  
Haustür: Ding Dong.  
  
Vernon: Oh nein, sie kommen zu früh! *macht auf*  
  
Marilyn Manson: *steht mit seiner Frau Bernd und seinen 3 1/2 Kindern (Marius, Lynn und dem siamesischem Zwilling Marie-Lena) vor der Tür und grinst* Hallo!  
  
Petunia: Ähm, ich meinte- den gibt's wenn die Masons kommen!!  
  
Marilyn Manson+Familie: *traurig* Ohhhhh... *drehen wieder um und gehen weg*  
  
Vernon: Ähm... tja...  
  
Dudley: *schlabbert die Sahne von der Torte ab*  
  
Vernon: Na, wie sieht's aus?  
  
Petunia: Naja... Die Torte ist leicht zermatscht und mit Dudleys Sabber durchtränkt - aber sonst ist  
  
sie gut, die kann man noch essen!  
  
Vernon: Gehen wir nochmal den Plan durch. Petunia, was machst du?  
  
Petunia: Ähm... Ich lach über deine schlechten Witze!  
  
Vernon: Gut. Dudley was machst du?  
  
Dudley: *popelt in der Nase und grabscht wieder in die Torte*  
  
Vernon: Ähm ja... Harry was machst du?  
  
Petunia: *sieht sich um* Harry ist doch garnicht hier.  
  
Vernon: Oh...  
  
Petunia: ...  
  
Vernon: ...  
  
Petunia: Wie wär's wenn du ihn rufst?  
  
Vernon: Ja gut. HARRY POTTER!!  
  
Harry: *von oben* JA?  
  
Vernon: KOMM RUNTER!!  
  
Harry: OKAY!! *kommt runter*  
  
Vernon: HARRY, WAS MACHST DU?  
  
Petunia: Du brauchst doch nicht mehr brüllen, er steht vor dir.  
  
Vernon: Ach so ja, also was machst du?  
  
Harry: Ich... bin oben in meinen Zimmer, gebe keinen Laut von mir und tu so als wär ich nicht da.  
  
Vernon: Genau! Und jetzt verschwinde!  
  
Harry: Ja... *geht grummelnd wieder nach oben* Und warum sollte ich jetzt runter kommen... Da hätte ich doch auch oben bleiben können...  
  
Vernon: Und sorg dafür, dass dein verdammtes Taubenvieh den Schnabel hält!  
  
Harry: *geht grummelnd in sein Zimmer*  
  
Dobby: *hüpft auf dem Bett rum* Yay! Yay! Yay! Du scheiß Bett! Yay!  
  
Harry: Ähm... hallo?  
  
Dobby: Oh, hallo! Harry Potter! Was für eine Ehre!  
  
Harry: Wer sind Sie?  
  
Dobby: Dobby, Sir! Dobby, der Hauself.  
  
Harry: Ahja... sehr erfreut... jetzt ist aber nicht der richtige Zeit für Hauselfen in meinem Zimmer!  
  
Dobby: Aber Dobby hat Ihnen etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen!  
  
Harry: Gut... ähm, setzen Sie sich doch!  
  
Dobby: WOAS? *schluchz* Uäääää!!  
  
Harry: Äh, tummaleit, was hab ich falsch gemacht?  
  
Dobby: Oh, Dobby hat von ihrer Großzügigkeit gehört! Aber noch nie hat ein Zauberer Dobby gebeten sich zu setzen! Von Gleich zu Gleich, Sir!  
  
Harry: Naja... du hast wohl nicht viele nette Zauberer getroffen oder?  
  
Dobby: Nein, Sir, hab ich auch nicht!  
  
Lucius: *steht hinter der Tür* Und ich dachte... *wimmer* er mag mich!! *rennt heulend weg*  
  
Unten.  
  
Vernon: Und dann sagte er "Jetzt weiß ich's! Wir sind auf Pluto!"  
  
Petunia: *grins übertrieben* Ähähähähä!  
  
Lucius: *rennt heulend an ihnen vorbei, springt aus dem Fenster, landet im Blumenbeet, steht wieder auf und rennt weiter*  
  
Gäste: Wer war das denn?  
  
Vernon: Ach das ist nur... äh... die Katze!!  
  
Oben.  
  
Harry: Was wollen Sie von mir?  
  
Dobby: Dobby ist hier, um Sie zu warnen! Harry Potter darf nicht zurück nach Hogwarts! Schreckliche Dinge werden passieren!  
  
Harry: Was für schreckliche Dinge?!  
  
Dobby: *gasp* Darf es nicht sagen!!! *schlägt mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand*  
  
Harry: Ja... öhm... okay... aber das hier ist nicht meine Welt! Ich muss nach Hogwarts zurück! Ich hab Freunde dort!  
  
Dobby: Freunde, die Harry Potter niemals schreiben?!  
  
Harry: Nunja, Hermine hat bestimmt die ganzen Ferien nur für die Schule gelernt und Ron kann sich kein Briefpapier leisten. Der kann sich ja noch nicht mal vernünftige Coca Cola leisten! Immer nur diese eklige billig River Cola! Boa, ich hasse sie!! Die ist viel zu überzuckert und-  
  
Dobby: Ähm... *holt die Briefe hervor (von wo auch immer) und fuchtelt damit herum* Freunde, die Harry Potter niemals schreiben!!  
  
Harry: ... Sekunde, woher willst du denn wissen, dass die mir nicht schreiben?!  
  
Dobby: Ähä... Dobby dachte, wenn Harry Potter denkt, dass seine Freunde ihn nicht mehr mögen, dann will er vielleicht nicht mehr zurück nach Hogwarts.  
  
Harry: Gib mir die Briefe. Na los!  
  
Dobby: *stopft die Briefe in seinen Arsch* Nein! *rennt weg*  
  
Harry: *bleibt regungslos stehen* Nee... kannst sie doch behalten. Die will ich jetzt nich mehr...  
  
Unten.  
  
Dobby: *rennt die Treppe runter und knallt gegen die Wand*  
  
Harry: Dobby, komm zurück! Onkel Vernon bemerkt dich sonst!  
  
Dobby: *hat die Torte entdeckt*  
  
Harry: Dobby... bitte... nein...  
  
Dobby: Harry Potter muss sagen, dass er auf keinen Fall nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt!  
  
Harry: Das kann ich nicht!  
  
Dobby: Dann muss Dobby es tun, Sir! *schnippst*  
  
Vernon: Was saust in der Luft herum und macht "Mus - mus -mus"??  
  
Petunia: *übertriebenes Lächeln* Keine Ahnung!  
  
Vernon: Eine Fliege, die den Rückwärtsgang eingeschaltet hat!!  
  
Petunia: Ahahahahaaa!!  
  
Gäste: ...  
  
Vernon: Ahahahaa! Verstehen Sie? Eine Fliege die rückwärts fliegt!! Mus mus!! Nicht Sum sum!!  
  
Gäste: ...  
  
Petunia: Zum Totlachen!!  
  
Dobby lässt die Torte auf die Gäste zufliegen. Weil Harry saudoof ist, geht er hypnotisierend hinter ihr her, so als ob es aussieht, als wenn er sie schweben lässt...  
  
Torte: *zerpladdert auf den Gästen*  
  
Gäste: Ih.  
  
Petunia: Die Torte ist zermatscht, mit Dudleys Sabber durchtränkt und auf Ihnen zerspladdert- aber sonst ist sie gut, die kann man noch essen!  
  
Der nächste Tag.  
  
Vernon: *schraubt ein Gitter an Harrys Fenster* Du siehst deine abnormen Freunde nie wieder!! Nie wieder!! *steigt die Leiter runter* Nie wieder!! Nie wieder!! *steigt schnell noch mal zum Fenster hoch* NIE WIEDER!  
  
Abends. Harry schläft.  
  
Vernon: Nie wieder! Nie wieder!  
  
Petunia: Vernon, jetzt halt die Klappe!  
  
Plötzlich sieht man Scheinwerfer am dunklen Abendhimmel. Ron streckt seinen Kopf aus dem fliegenden Auto.  
  
Ron: Hey, hier ist ein Gitter vor dem Fenster!  
  
Fred: Mach den Haken dran, wir reißen es mit dem Auto einfach ab!  
  
Ron: Okay!  
  
Sie reißen das Gitter ab. Dann bricht die vordere Hauswand zusammen. Anschließend das ganze Haus.  
  
Typ: *brüllt* HEY! WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLL DAS, MAN?!  
  
Ron: IST DAS HIER NICHT DER LIGUSTERWEG NUMMER 4?  
  
Typ: NEIN! LIGUSTERWEG NUMMER 4 IST ZWEI BLOCKS WEITER!!  
  
Ron: OH! TUT UNS LEID!!  
  
Typ: *sieht sich sein zertrümmertes Haus an* ACH, KEIN PROBLEM! KANN JA JEDEM MAL PASSIEREN!!  
  
Harry schläft immer noch. Plötzlich hört er ein eigenartiges Geräusch und wacht auf.  
  
Ron: *pups* Sorry!  
  
Harry: Ron!  
  
Ron: Hi Harry!  
  
Harry: Fred! George! Was macht ihr denn hier?  
  
Ron: Dich befreien natürlich! Los, pack deine Sachen!  
  
Harry packt seine Sachen innerhalb zwei Sekunden (er hat ja auch nicht viel...) und entkommt nur knapp Vernons Fängen, als er zu Ron ins Auto springt.  
  
Harry: Ey, kannste mal die Taube in Ruhe lassen?!  
  
Hedwig: Quiek.  
  
Vernon: Oh nein, ihr bleibt hier!!  
  
Petunia: Sei vorsichtig, Vernon!!  
  
Dudley: Hününününü Dad!  
  
Vernon: Bleib hier!!  
  
Harry: Lass mich los!  
  
Ron: Ich hab dich Harry! *greift Harry tief in die Hose*  
  
Harry: *quiek*  
  
Hedwig: Ey, das's mein Text.  
  
Ron: Fahr los, Fred!  
  
Fred: Ich bin George.  
  
Ron: Fahr los, George!  
  
George: Ich bin Ginny.  
  
Ron: Ginny ist ein Mädchen!  
  
George: Ach ja stimmt. Mist.  
  
Sie fliegen weg, Vernon fällt aus dem Fenster und bricht sich das Genick und schon nach wenigen Stunden kommen sie bei dem alten klapprigen Weasley- Haus an.  
  
Harry: Boa geil! 'Ne Pfanne, die sich selber wäscht!  
  
Ron: Ach das ist nix besonderes. Unser Haus eben.  
  
Harry: Ich find's geil.  
  
Fred: *schnappt sich 'n Brötchen vom Tisch*  
  
Ron: Dürfen wir die nehmen?  
  
Fred: Ach, das kriegt Mom nie raus.  
  
Molly: *sitzt mit leerem Blick am Tisch* Wo habt ihr gesteckt.  
  
Fred: Öhm, öh, wir, öh...  
  
Molly: *monoton* Hallo Harry ich freu mich, dass du da bist.  
  
Harry: Ja, ich freu mich auch!  
  
Molly: Kinder, geht Frühstück machen.  
  
Kinder: Ja Mom...  
  
Molly: Ronald Weasley, gib mir meine Tabletten.  
  
Ron: *gibt ihr einen Haufen Smarties* Hier Mom.  
  
Später beim Frühstück.  
  
Harry: *flüstert* Was hat deine Mom denn?  
  
Ron: *frisst ein Brot mit 'Ja!'-Billig-Käse* Ach, sie hat ihre Seele dem Teufel verkauft, um wieder ein bisschen Geld zu bekommen. Tja und jetzt ist sie nur noch ein Stück lebendes Fleisch ohne Gefühle. *zuckt mit den Schultern und frisst weiter* Hm!  
  
Harry: Ahja...  
  
Ginny: *kommt die Treppe runtergetrampelt* Mami, hast du mein Hemd gesehen?  
  
Molly: Ja Liebling, das hatte die Katze an.  
  
Lucius: *hat Ginnys Hemd an und rennt draußen auf der Wiese rum* Hihihihihihihihi!  
  
Ginny: *sieht Harry*  
  
Harry: Hallo!  
  
Ginny: *kreischt und rennt mit wedelnden Armen die Treppe wieder hoch*  
  
Harry: Was hat die denn?  
  
Ron: Ach... Ginny... sie spricht seit Wochen nur noch von dir. *äfft Ginny fiepsend nach* Zehn Jahrhunderte des Unwissens und eitler, dummer Überlegungen, die uns jeden Tag daran erinnern wie widerlich und kleinkariert der menschliche Geist ist, zehn Jahrhunderte und kein Wort von der Welt der Finsternis, Finsternis umhüllt die Erde, er wird es sein, der in das unbekannte vordringt, er wird den Grundstein einer neuen Menschheit legen, unser Schicksal wird erfüllt werden... *wieder normal* naja, was kleine Mädchen eben so erzählen, wenn sie verknallt sind.  
  
Artur: *kommt durch eine halbe Eingangstür herein* Morgen, Weasleys!  
  
Kinder: Morgen Dad.  
  
Molly: *immer noch monoton* Morgen Artur, weißt du was deine Kinder heute Nacht gemacht haben.  
  
Artur: Nee.  
  
Molly: Tja ich auch nicht, ich hab die ganze Nacht am Tisch gesessen und über den Tod nachgedacht.  
  
Artur: Toll Schatz! Gib mir mal ein Brötchen, Fred!  
  
Errol: *kommt herbeigeflattert und knallt gegen's Fenster*  
  
Artur: Percy, hol bitte die Post rein.  
  
Percy: *wie Doofy aus Scary Movie* Alles klar! *holt Post* Es sind die Listen für unsere Schulsachen! Das wird nicht billig, Mom!  
  
Molly: Ach das kriegen wir hin. Wenn ich Ginny zu diesem asiatischen Freudenhaus geschickt habe, werden wir schon das nötige Kleingeld zusammenbekommen.  
  
Percy: *gasp* Errol ist tot!  
  
Artur: Super! Dann weiß ich ja schon was es heute zum Mittagessen gibt! *lacht laut los uns schlägt Harry enthusiastisch gegen die Schulter*  
  
Harry: Au.  
  
Artur: *stockt* Wer bist du denn? Ron, hat deine Mutter wieder ein Kind von mir bekommen, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hab, so wie bei Ginny?!  
  
Ron: Aber Dad, Ginny ist doch garnicht von dir, sondern von Percy!  
  
Artur: Oh...  
  
Ron: Er hatte doch einen Ödipuskomplex mit inzestuösen Neigungen, weißt du nicht mehr? Du hast ihn kastriert und in diese Psychiatrie gesteckt... wie hieß die noch mal?  
  
Percy: Dr. Arschfick Klinik!  
  
Ron: Ja genau. Und seitdem redet Percy so komisch...  
  
Percy: Mach's dir selbst! Verpiss dich! Geh weg! Du wichst dir doch noch einen, wenn ich deine Alte leck!  
  
Ron: Ähm ja... Kannst du dich daran nicht mehr erinnern, Dad?  
  
Artur: Hm... nee... muss an dem Flohpulver liegen, dass ich vorhin geraucht hab...  
  
Ron: Ja, das wird's sein...  
  
Molly: Apropos Flohpulver. Die Schulsachen können wir nur an einem Ort bekommen. In der Winkelgasse.  
  
Sie gehen zum Kamin.  
  
Ron: Mom, Harry ist noch nie mit Flohpulver gereist!  
  
Molly: Dann mach du es ihm vor.  
  
Ron nimmt das Flohpulver, sagt "Winkelgasse", schmeißt es auf den Boden und verbrennt mit lauten schmerzerfüllten Schreien.  
  
Molly: Siehst du, ist garnicht so schwer, du brauchst dich nicht fürchten.  
  
Harry: *wimmer*  
  
Molly: Jetzt du, Harry.  
  
Harry: *atmet schwer und stellt sich in den Kamin*  
  
Molly: Und du musst sehr deutlich sprechen.  
  
Harry: Schinkentasse! *verpufft*  
  
Artur: Also das ist der dämlichste Versprecher, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben gehört hab!  
  
Harry schießt aus einem staubigem Kamin hervor und befindet sich -Oh Wunder, nicht in einer Schinkentasse- in einem Laden, der gruselige Dinge verkauft. Zum Beispiel eine vergammelte Hand. Weil Harry saudoof ist, greift er natürlich nach ihr und sie schnappt nach ihm. Panisch rennt er aus dem Laden und befindet sich jetzt in einer dunklen Gasse, in der lauter merkwürdige Gestalten rumlaufen.  
  
Marilyn Manson: *kommt mit Einkaufskörbchen vorbei und grinst ihn an* Hallo!  
  
Harry: *ängstlich* Lass mich in Ruhe!  
  
Marilyn Manson: *traurig* Ohhhh... *schlurft weg* Wrom mog mich koina...  
  
Alte Dame: Hey Kleiner! Hast du dich verlaufen? Komm mit ich zeig dir den Weg!  
  
Harry: *panisch* NEIN! DU BÖSE ALTE HEXE!! *schlägt auf die nette alte Dame ein*  
  
Hagrid: Harry?!  
  
Harry: Hagrid!  
  
Hagrid: Was machst du denn da?  
  
Harry: Öhm...  
  
Alte Dame: *hust, hust, spuck Blut*  
  
Hagrid: Los komm, lass uns hier verschwinden.  
  
Harry: Ja gut. *zur alten Dame* Ähm... tut mir leid, ne? Tschüß.  
  
Alte Dame: *bricht zusammen und stirbt*  
  
Hagrid: Treibst dich in der Nocturn Gasse rum. Zwielichtige Gegend hier. Ich möchte, dass du nie wieder dort hin gehst, verstanden?  
  
Harry: Ja. Aber was wolltest du denn da, Hagrid?  
  
Hagrid: Ich? Ich... öhm... oh wow! Sieh mal da!!  
  
Harry: *dreht sich um*  
  
Hagrid: *rennt weg* Hohohohohoho!  
  
Harry dreht sich wieder zurück und sieht ein riesiges haariges Etwas die Straße entlang laufen, das einige Ladentische umschmeißt und "Hohohohohoho!" macht. Er beschließt mit leichtem Zucken im Augenlid es zu ignorieren und geht weiter.  
  
Hermine: *kommt theatralisch aus einem Laden gesprungen* Harry!  
  
Harry: Hermine! Ich freu mich so dich zu sehen!  
  
Hermine: Und ich erst! Was ist denn mit deiner Brille los?  
  
Hermine zückt ihren Zauberstab und repariert mit ihrem altbekanntem Zauber "Oculus Reparo" Harrys Brille. Hatte ich erwähnt, dass sie kaputt war?! Nein? Oh... naja... merkt ja keiner...  
  
Sie gehen in den Bücherladen Flourish & Blotts, wo die Weasleys bereits auf ihn warten.  
  
Alle: *tuschel, tuschel* Harry Potter... *tuschel*  
  
Harry: Hi Leute!  
  
Alle: *jubeln und klatschen*  
  
Lockhart: *hört Geklatsche und kommt herbeigestürmt* Hi Fans! Ich bin's!  
  
Alle: *verstummen*  
  
Lockhart: Gilderoy Lockhart!!  
  
Alle: *Grillengezirpe*  
  
Lockhart: GILDEROY LOCKHART!!  
  
Alle: *Grillengezirpe wird von einem leisen Huster unterbrochen*  
  
Lockhart: Ähm... Der Grund, warum ihr heute hier seid!?  
  
Alle: *Erkenntnis* Ohhhh! *klatschen*  
  
Lockhart: *sieht Harry* Na, das ist doch wohl nicht Harry Potter? *zerrt ihn zu sich* Immer schön Lächeln, Potter. Zusammen schaffen wir's auf's Titelblatt.  
  
Fotograph: Oh! Mein Gott!! Das gibst doch nicht!!! Dass ich das vor meine Kamera kriege!!!!  
  
Lockhart: *grinst schon mal*  
  
Fotograph: Die Wolke da sieht aus wie ein kleines Kätzchen! *knips*  
  
Lockhart: Ähm... naja, egal! Als der junge Harry Potter heute Flourish & Blotts betrat, um meine Autobiographie "Mein magisches Ich" zu kaufen-  
  
Alle: *klatsch, pfeif, Frau fällt kreischend in Ohnmacht*  
  
Lockhart: -wusste er noch nicht, dass er gleich *holt 'n Stapel Bücher* mein ganzes Werk bekommen würde! *grinst* Und zwar gratis! *lässt Bücher auf Harry fallen*  
  
Harry: *wird von Büchern begraben*  
  
In der ganzen Aufregung hat niemand Draco Malfoy bemerkt, der auf der oberen Etage steht und sie beobachtet.  
  
Draco: *durchblättert ein Buch* Hm... dieser Zauberspruch könnte mir noch einmal nützlich sein... *reißt 'ne Seite raus* Oh! Das ist auch interessant! *reißt noch 'ne Seite raus* Ach, ich nehm das ganze Kapitel!! *fetz, fetz*  
  
Molly nimmt Harry die Bücher ab und Ron, Hermine und Harry machen sich auf den Weg nach draußen.  
  
Draco: Das muss dir doch gefallen haben, Potter! Der berühmte Harry Potter, kann nicht mal ein Buch kaufen, ohne in den Tagespropheten zu kommen!  
  
Ginny: *fletscht die Zähne und sabbert* Lass ihn in Ruhe!  
  
Draco: Sieh mal an, Potter! Du hast 'ne Freundin aufgerissen! Und sie sabbert! *wird zur Seite geschubst*  
  
Lucius: Nana, Draco! Harry Potter, es ist mir eine Ehre dich endlich kennen zu lernen! Ich bin Lucius Malfoy! *streckt seine Hand aus*  
  
Harry: *nimmt seine Hand* Ähm.. hallo.  
  
Lucius: Du darfst mich Lucy nennen!  
  
Harry: Ähä... ja... *versucht seine Hand zu befreien*  
  
Lucius: Ach, komm her!! *umarmt ihn* Ich knuddel dich und wuddel dich, bis dir die Luft weg bleibt!!  
  
Harry: *Leichenstarre*  
  
Ron+Hermine: *sehen sich verunsichert an*  
  
Lucius: *wieder normal* Verzeih mir. Deine Narbe ist legendär. Genauso wie der Zauberer dem du sie verdankst.  
  
Harry: Voldemort hat meine Eltern getötet! Er war nichts weiter als ein Mörder!  
  
Lucius: Du bist sehr mutig... wenn du seinen Namen nennst...  
  
Hermine: Angst vor einem Namen macht noch mehr Angst, als vor der Sache selbst!  
  
Lucius: Hm... dann bist du wohl... Ms. Granger! Ja, Draco hat mir alles über dich erzählt. Du bist wirklich 'ne heiße Mieze!  
  
Draco: *wird knallrot*  
  
Lucius: *betrachtet Ron* Rote Haare, ausdruckslose Gesichter... ihr müsst wohl die Weasleys sein!  
  
Artur: Kommt Kinder, hier ist die Hölle los.  
  
Lucius: Sieh an, Weasley Senior. Viel zu tun im Ministerium, Artur? Ich hoffe Sie bekommen die Überstunden bezahlt, aber wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe...*nimmt Ginnys Buch* wohl eher nicht. Was nützt es einem eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft zu sein, wenn es nicht einmal gut bezahlt wird?  
  
Ginny: Gib mir mein Buch wieder, Schlampe! *krallt sich ihr Buch*  
  
Lucius: *zu Draco* Diese Familie ist in der Tat sehr verwirrend.  
  
Draco: *nickt*  
  
Lucius: *zu Artur* Ich seh Sie bei ihrer Arbeit. *geht weg*  
  
Draco: *zu Harry* Ich seh dich in der Schule. *zwinker*  
  
Harry: *zwinker*  
  
Zeitsprung. Die Weasleys sind mit Harry beim Bahnhof angekommen. Alle fetzen durch die Mauer. Ron und Harry holen tief Luft, doch -Oh je!- das Tor zum Gleis 9 3/4 hat sich geschlossen uns sie knallen gegen die Wand. Ron hat die fabelhafte Idee, anstatt mit dem Zug zu fahren, doch das Auto zu benutzen und in wenigen Sekunden fliegen sie schon hoch in der Luft.  
  
Harry: Ron, manche Muggel sind es nicht gewohnt fliegende Autos zu sehen!  
  
Ron: Oh, okay! *drückt den unsichtbar machenden Unsichtbarkeitsknopf, der unsichtbar macht*  
  
Das Auto wird unsichtbar und fliegt Richtung Hogwarts. Nach einigen Stunden wird es Nacht und sie tuckern gemütlich auf das Schloss zu.  
  
Harry: Sag mal, Ron, wie hast du eigentlich zur Schule gefunden?!  
  
Ron: Oh, das war ich nicht. KIDD hat den Weg gefunden!  
  
Harry: Wer's KIDD??  
  
Auto: Ich bin KIDD.  
  
Harry: KIDD? Der KIDD? Aus Knight Rider?!  
  
Auto: Ja.  
  
Harry: Du siehst aber garnicht wie KIDD aus.  
  
Ron: *stößt ihn an* Psst!  
  
Auto: Aber ich bin KIDD! Siehst du denn nicht das coole rote Licht, das sich vorne hin und her bewegt und meinen glänzend schwarzen Lack?  
  
Harry: Äh... nee. Ich seh nur verkratzten hellblauen Lack...  
  
Ron: *zischt* Halt die Klappe, Harry!  
  
Auto: WOAS?!  
  
Ron: Ach, das war ein Scherz von Harry!!  
  
Auto: Was meinte er mit hellblauem Lack?!  
  
Ron: Kümmer dich garnicht mehr darum! Oh wow, dein schwarzer Lack glänzt ganz toll in der Sonne!  
  
Harry: Aber der Lack ist hellblau! Und er glänzt nicht, sondern ist verkratzt und rostig! Und ganz nebenbei - die Sonne scheint auch nicht, denn es ist Nacht!  
  
Auto: *wimmer* Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht?!  
  
Ron: Hab ich dir noch garnicht von dem lustigen Harry erzählt?! Der verrückte alte Harry!!  
  
Auto: *stürzt sich in die Tiefe*  
  
Ron: KIDD! Halt an!!  
  
Auto: *stürzt auf einen Baum zu* Sag die Wahrheit! Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht??  
  
Ron: Dad hat deine Software in unseren Ford Anglia eingebaut!  
  
Auto: *dreht durch* FORD ANGLIA?? HELLBLAU??? AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *kracht gegen den Baum*  
  
Ron: *bekommt 'n Ast zwischen die Beine geballert* AHRG! *quiek* ...mein Zauberstab!  
  
Doch es war kein normaler Baum! Nein, es war eine peitschende Weide! Und die hämmert kräftig auf das Auto ein! Zum Glück entkommen Harry und Ron im letzten Moment, doch das Auto verschwindet knatternd im verbotenen Wald. Erschöpft schleppen sie ihre Koffer die Treppen hoch.  
  
Harry: Erst taucht in meinem Zimmer ein Hauself auf, dann verschließt sich das Tor zum Gleis 9 3/4, eben hätte uns ein Baum beinahe erschlagen!! Irgendjemand will mich dieses Jahr hier wohl nicht sehen!  
  
Mr. Filch: *versperrt ihnen den Weg* Seht euch ruhig noch in Ruhe um. Vielleicht verbringt ihr heute die letzte Nacht in Hogwarts. *grins* Stimmt's, Muschi?!  
  
Ms. Norris: Miau.  
  
Filch schleppt sie zu Prof. Snape, der ihnen den Abendpropheten vor die Nase hält.  
  
Snape: *fuchtelt mit der Zeitung* Ihr seid von mehr als 7 Muggeln gesehen worden- *gasp* Rabatt-Gutscheine!! Schnell, hat jemand 'ne Schere dabei?!  
  
Filch: *räusper*  
  
Snape: Oh... ähm... *übertrieben strafender Ton* Ohhh... ja doch! Ihr habt riskiert, dass unsere Welt entdeckt wird! Ihr habt einen Baum zerstört, der schon vor eurer Geburt hier stand! Jetzt mag ich euch überhaupt nicht mehr leiden!!  
  
Ron: Ehrlich Prof. Snape, der Baum hätte uns fast zerstört!  
  
Snape: *ganz besonders schlagfertig* Sei still!  
  
Ron: *ist still*  
  
Snape: Ich schwöre euch, wärt ihr in Slytherin und eure Zukunft lege in meiner Hand, dann würdet ihr dafür den Zug nach Hause nehmen! Noch heute! Tatsache ist-  
  
Dumbledore: *springt aus einer Ecke hervor* Nicht so eilig, Skywalker! Bschhhh... Obi Van hat dich viel gelehrt...  
  
McGonnagal: *stürmt herein* Tut mehr leid! Er soll so spät eigentlich schon längst schlafen! Komm, Albus...  
  
Dumbledore: Bschhhh... Komm zu mir auf die dunkle Seite der Macht!  
  
Snape: ... ...was?  
  
Dumbledore: Bschhhh... Luke! Ich bin deine Mutter!  
  
Snape: Soweit ich mich erinnere, war meine Mutter eine Frau.  
  
Dumbledore: *wieder normal* Ach wirklich?!  
  
Snape: Ja...  
  
Dumbledore: Oh...  
  
Harry: Prof. Dumbledore... Prof. McGonnagal...  
  
Snape: Ich bitte Sie! *zeigt auf Harry und Ron* Diese Jungen haben gegen die Einschränkung zur Zauberei Minderjähriger verstoßen! Daher-  
  
Dumbledore: Mir sind unsere Schulregeln durchaus bewusst, Severus. Ich habe nicht wenige davon selbst verfasst!  
  
Snape: *schmollt*  
  
Dumbledore: Sei's drum! Als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor... bestimme ich was mit ihnen passiert!  
  
McGonnagal: Ähm... Eigentlich bin ich Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.  
  
Dumbledore: Oh, ach so...  
  
Ron: *ganz ganz traurig* Wir gehen schon unsere Koffer holen...  
  
McGonnagal: Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen, Mr. Weasley.  
  
Ron: Wir werden jetzt doch bestimmt rausgeworfen... *schnüff*  
  
McGonnagal: Nicht heute. Aber ich werde noch heute ihren Familien schreiben und Sie bekommen beide eine Strafarbeit auf.  
  
Dumbledore: Kann ich auch mal einen Brief an die Familien schreiben?  
  
McGonnagal: Öhm... Ja klar, natürlich.  
  
Dumbledore: *krallt sich'n Zettel und schreibt "auch mal einen Brief an die Familien" drauf* Ha! Toller Scherz!! Ahahahaa!!  
  
McGonnagal: *seufz* Komm mit, Albus...  
  
Der nächste Tag. Gemüse- äh- Kräuterkunde.  
  
Sprout: Guten Morgen meine Lieben.  
  
Niemand: *hört zu*  
  
Sprout: GUTEN MORGEN MEINE LIEBEN!!  
  
Alle: Guten Morgen Prof. Sprout.  
  
Sprout: Heute wollen wir uns mit dem Umtopfen von Alraunen beschäftigen! Weiß einer von euch was Alraunen sind?  
  
Hermine: Die gemeine Alraune, auch Mandragora genannt, hat besondere Organismen, die versteinerte Menschen wieder heilt. Sie ist aber auch sehr gefährlich, da der Schrei der Alraune für jeden tödlich ist.  
  
Sprout: Richtig! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor! Setzt eure Ohrenschützer auf! Die Braunen sind für die Gryffindors. Die sind schon etwas älter, aber keine Sorge, in dem Kaninchenfell haben sich nur ein paar Maden gesammelt! Die Bunten sind für die Slytherins, ein Geschenk von Dracos Vater!  
  
Harry: Die sind ja pink.  
  
Draco: *wird pink*  
  
Sprout: Und jetzt topft ihr die Alraunen um! Nehmt sie aus'm Topf, packt sie in'n andern und haut Erde drauf, fertig!  
  
Alraune: *quiek*  
  
Neville: AHHHH! *fällt tot um*  
  
Sprout: Longbottom hatte die Ohrenschützer nicht richtig auf... Tja, jetzt ist er wohl tot... Naja, machen wir weiter! Packt die Alraunen am Schopf und zieht sie raus!!  
  
Alle: *ziehen die Alraunen raus*  
  
Draco: *spielt mit seiner Alraune* Ähähä! *steckt Finger in die Alraune* Ähähä!  
  
Harry: *steckt Finger in Draco* Ähähä!  
  
Draco: Ähä...  
  
Später in der Pause sitzen unsere 3 kleinen Gryffindors am großen Tisch in der Halle und knabbern grüne Äpfel und Chips.  
  
Ron: *klebt seinen Zauberstab wieder zusammen* Sag es.  
  
Harry: *verwirrt* Ähm... jetzt? Hier?? Also ähm gut äh... *stöhnt* Oh jaa mein Ronnimausi!  
  
Alle: *versteinern*  
  
Ron: *entsetzt* Nein! Das doch nicht!!  
  
Harry: Ja, kannst du dich nicht mal deutlicher ausdrücken?!  
  
Ron: Sag es! Ich hab verspielt!  
  
Harry: Du hast verspielt.  
  
Ron: Gut so!  
  
Collin: Hi Harry! *knips* Ich bin Collin Creevy! Ich bin auch in Gryffindor!  
  
Harry: Ja geil, verpiss dich.  
  
Nigga: Ron, ist das deine Eule?  
  
Errol: *krächz*  
  
Harry: Errol ist doch tot?!  
  
Ron: Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass die Autorin keinen Wert auf Logik legt?!  
  
Harry: Oh.  
  
Errol: *knallt inne Chips-Schüssel*  
  
Ron: Den Vogel kann man echt vergessen. *wimmer* Oh nein!  
  
Dämlicher unwichtiger Junge: Hey, guck ma! Weasley hatta offnba einen Heula!  
  
Alle: Ahoa hoa hoa!  
  
Neville: Mach ihn auf Ron! Ich hab mal einen von meiner Oma ignoriert. Es war grauenvoll.  
  
Harry: Hey, ich dachte, du bist in Kräuterkunde gestorben?!  
  
Ron: *entnervt*  
  
Harry: Ähm... *übertrieben glücklich* Ach! Wer braucht schon so'n Scheiß wie Logik?!  
  
Ron: *öffnet zaghaft den Heuler*  
  
Heuler: *holt ganz tief Luft um laut zu schreien*  
  
Ron: *macht sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst*  
  
Heuler: *gelangweilt* Ronald Weasleeeeey... na warteeee... ich bin ganz schön sauer auf diiiiiich... du hast Schuld an alleeeeeem... Ginnyyyyy... wir freun uns für diiiiiich... dass du nach Gryffindor gekommen biiiiiist... tschüüüüüß... *verpufft*  
  
Später beim Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste-Unterricht.  
  
Lockhart: Hi! Ich bin's, Gilderoy Lockhart!!  
  
Alle: *Grillengezirpe*  
  
Lockhart: Verdammt, ihr kennt mich doch! Ich bin berühmt! Eure Schulbücher sind von mir!! Alle Frauen lieben mich!!!  
  
Alle: *Erkenntnis* Ohhhh!  
  
Neville: *ruft fröhlich* Nicht nur Frauen!  
  
Lockhart: ... ...was?  
  
Neville: *garnicht mehr so fröhlich* Ähm... nichts!  
  
Lockhart: Also nochmal! Gilderoy Lockhart! Orden der Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied des Bundes zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und fünfmaliger Gewinner des Preises für das charmanteste Lächeln, verliehen von der Hexenwoche! Aber lasst uns nicht davon reden! Die Todesfee von Bandon bin ich nicht mit einem Lächeln losgeworden! *lächelt* Ahiak!! Yak! Yak!  
  
Mädchen: *seufzen* Haaaa...  
  
Jungs: *gucken dumm* Höööö...  
  
Lockhart: Aber jetzt mal im Ernst! Seht euch vor! Hier in diesem Vogelkäfig lauern die heimtückischsten Wesen, die die Zaubererwelt je kannte!  
  
Neville: Vöööögel?  
  
Lockhart: Nein! Viel schlimmer! Aber keine Angst, ich bin ja da! Schreit bitte unter keinen Umständen auf... WIR WOLLEN SIE DOCH NICHT PROVOZIEREN!! *reißt Tuch vom Käfig*  
  
Dämlicher unwichtiger Junge: Das sind ja nur Wichtel!!  
  
Lockhart: Das sind computeranimierte CGI Grafiken. Die kannst du nicht sehen. Wir müssen erst die Szenen drehen und so tun als ob wir von denen angegriffen werden. Der Film wird später noch bearbeitet und erst dann werden die hinzugefügt.  
  
Dämlicher unwichtiger Junge: Oh.  
  
Und so endet Lockharts erste Stunde ganz unspektakulär, indem alle Schüler ihre Bücher runterschmeißen, Hermines Haare mit einem Faden hin und her gezogen werden, Lockhart seinen Zauberstab und seine Bilder herumwirft und Neville sich schließlich von ganz alleine am Kronleuchter aufhängt.  
  
Harry hat etwas später Quidditschtraining und Hermine und Ron sitzen irgendwo in der Nähe herum. Die Mannschaft begibt sich gerade auf den Weg, da kommt ihnen die Slytherin-Mannschaft entgegen.  
  
Wood: Ich hab über den Sommer meinen Penis vergrößern lassen. Er ist jetzt schneller, härter und länger. Wa- *sieht die Slytherins* Oh nee, ne? Wo wollt ihr denn hin, Flint??  
  
Flint: Zum Quidditschfeld!  
  
Wood: Das ist heute für Gryffindor reserviert!  
  
Flint: Ganz locker! Lies das mal durch!  
  
Wood: *liest den Zettel* Einkaufen: Milch - Graubrot - Klopapier - Nagellackentferner...  
  
Flint: Oh, Scheiße! *reißt den Zettel zurück* Ihr könnt heute nicht auf's Quidditschfeld, weil wir unseren neuen Sucher trainieren müssen!!  
  
Wood: Ihr habt einen neuen Sucher?  
  
Draco: *kommt triumphierend aus der Menge gesprungen* Jahahaaa!  
  
Harry: Malfoy?!  
  
Draco: Und das ist noch nicht alles. *zeigt seinen Besen*  
  
Ron: Wow! Das sind Nimbus 2001! Wo habt ihr die her?  
  
Flint: Ein Geschenk von Dracos Vater.  
  
Draco: Ja Weasley! Im Gegensatz zu anderen kauft mein Vater bloß das Beste!  
  
Hermine: Wenigstens musste sich in unser Team niemand einkaufen. Da zählt nämlich nur Talent.  
  
Draco: Nach deiner Meinung hat niemand gefragt! Du dumme, wertlose, muggelgeborene Schlammblut-... ähm... Kuh!  
  
Gryffindors: *sind schockiert*  
  
Hermine: ... ... ... *todernst* Hast du gerade gesagt, dass ich dumm bin?  
  
Ron: Jetzt bist du fällig Malfoy!! *zückt Zauberstab* Schnuck Specken!  
  
Alle: *warten gespannt*  
  
Ron: Ähm... ich meinte- Spuck Schnecken!!!  
  
Doch Rons Zauberstab geht nach hinten los und er muss selber Schnecken spucken. Hermine und Harry schleppen ihn zu Hagrid, während die Slytherins sich kaputt lachen.  
  
Ron: *göbelt in'n Eimer*  
  
Hagrid: Na, besser raus als rein. Wen sollte der Spruch denn treffen?  
  
Harry: Malfoy! Er sagte zu Hermine... ich weiß nicht mehr genau was es war...  
  
Hermine: Er hat gesagt, dass ich dumm bin!!  
  
Hagrid: *gasp* Ist nicht dein Ernst!?  
  
Harry: Nein, er hat noch was anderes gesagt! "Schlammblut"?  
  
Hermine: *sachlich* Ach, das ist nur eine Anspielung auf mein schmutziges, unreines Blut. "Schlammblut" ist ein fieses Schimpfwort für jemanden mit Muggelabstammung, mit Nicht-Zauberern als Eltern, jemanden wie mich. *zittert* ABER ER HAT GESAGT, DASS ICH DUMM BIN!!!  
  
Hagrid: Das ist doch alles Quatsch! Komm her. Und jetzt denk nicht mehr daran. Du darfst nicht mal eine Sekunde daran denken.  
  
Hermine: Wenn ich versuche, daran zu denken, nicht daran zu denken, dass ich dumm bin, obwohl ich nicht dumm bin, dann... was habe ich dann eigentlich gedacht?!  
  
Hagrid: ...  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Ron: ... *würg*  
  
Hermine: Ach is ja auch egal.  
  
Harry muss am Abend seine Strafarbeit bei Lockhart machen.  
  
Lockhart: Harry, Harry, Harry... *krickelt auf ein Foto* Scheiße, jetzt hab ich "Harry" drauf geschrieben!! *knüllt Foto zusammen und nimmt ein neues* ...können Sie sich auch nur ansatzweise eine angenehmere Strafarbeit vorstellen, als mir bei meiner Fanpost zu helfen?  
  
Harry: Äh... nein...  
  
Lockhart: Ruhm ist ein falscher Freund, Harry. Berühmt sein heißt auch ruhmreich handeln. Immer dran denken. *krickelt weiter*  
  
Unheimliches Flüstern: Ich warte auf dich! Ich werde dich kriegen! Ich töte sie alle!  
  
Harry: Haben Sie das auch gehört?  
  
Lockhart: ...was?  
  
Harry: Da hat jemand was gesagt!  
  
Lockhart: Ich hab nix gehört. Und Grundgütiger! Wir sitzen schon seit 4 Stunden hier! Sie sind sicherlich schon etwas... dösig! Unheimlich, wie die Zeit vergeht, wenn man sich amüsiert!  
  
Harry: Ja. Unheimlich.  
  
Harry geht einen Korridor entlang und hört plötzlich wieder ein unheimliches Flüstern.  
  
Flüstern: Die Zeit ist bald da! Bald! Ich warte auf dich!  
  
Harry: *hört die Wand ab*  
  
Flüstern: Ich werde sie alle umbringen! Ich töte dich!  
  
Harry: *öffnet eine Tür*  
  
Tom Riddle: *steht hinter der Tür, hat die Hände noch in Flüster-stellung vor dem Mund und sieht etwas verunsichert auf Harry herab* Ähm... beachte mich garnicht!  
  
Harry: Wer bist du?!  
  
Tom: Ähm... *fuchtelt mit den Händen vor Harrys Gesicht herum* Ich bin ein Trauhuhuhuhuhuuum!! *geht langsam weg* Nur ein Trauhuhuhuhuuuuuuum!  
  
Hermine: *kommt mit Ron herbeigerannt*  
  
Harry: Habt ihr das auch gehört?  
  
Ron: Nein, was?  
  
Harry: Da war 'ne Stimme! Eben gerade- *hört wieder ein Flüstern* Es wird irgendwen töten!! *rennt los*  
  
Harry rennt dem Flüstern nach, Ron und Hermine hinter ihm her, bis sie plötzlich bei einer riesigen Pfütze ankommen.  
  
Ron: Was ist das? *sieht sich um* Und was machst du da überhaupt Ginny??  
  
Ginny: *schmiert Blut an die Wand* Hä? Oh! Ich... ich äh... hab nur... ähm...  
  
Harry: *sieht eine aufgehängte Katze* Oh Gott! Ms. Norris! Die Katze von Filch!  
  
Ginny: Ach die... die äh... die war schon so!  
  
Urplötzlich kommen von allen Seiten Schüler herbeigeströmt, die natürlich das Spektakel sehen und denken Harry hat Ms. Norris umgebracht. Und zu allem Überfluss kommt auch noch Mr. Filch!  
  
Filch: Was's hier los? Lasst mich durch, macht Platz! Potter, was machst du- *sieht Ms. Norris* Ms. Norris...?  
  
Harry: *schluck*  
  
Filch: Du... du hast meine Katze ermordet...  
  
Harry: *wimmer* Nein.  
  
Filch: Ich bring dich um. *packt Harry* ICH BRING DICH UM!!  
  
Ginny: Ich werd dann mal gehen...  
  
Ganz zufällig kommt auch noch der Rest der Lehrerschaft im selben Korridor vorbei.  
  
Dumbledore: Argus! *tritt hervor und sieht das Geschreibsel an der Wand* Sämtliche Schüler werden augenblicklich ihre Schlafsäle aufsuchen! Alle bis auf... euch vier...  
  
Harry: *sieht zu Hermine und Ron* Ähm, wir sind drei.  
  
Dumbledore: Oh... *kratzt sich Dreck von der Brille* Ja, in der Tat!  
  
Filch: *heult* Muschi...  
  
Dumbledorte: Sie ist nicht tot, Argus. Sie wurde bloß versteinert.  
  
Lockhart: Ach! Dacht ich's mir doch! Dass ich nicht da war ist zu dumm, ich habe genau den passenden Gegenspruch parat!  
  
Snape: Ach ja, welchen?  
  
Lockhart: Ähm... den... Catzi... nihili... Versteinerus... Spruch...  
  
Snape: *zuckt mit den Schultern* Ach so. Den.  
  
Dumbledore: Aber wie sie versteinert wurde kann ich nicht sagen.  
  
Filch: Na von dem! Fragen sie ihn doch! Seine Drohung an der Wand ist eindeutig!  
  
Harry: Ich schwöre, dass ich es nicht war! Ich hab Ms. Norris nicht mal angerührt!  
  
Filch: So'n Quatsch!  
  
Snape: Wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung erlauben, Sir, vielleicht waren Potter und seine Freunde bloß zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Wie auch immer, es sind ausgesprochen verdächtige Umstände. Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern, dass ich Potter beim Essen gesehen habe!  
  
Harry: In einer riesigen Halle mit hunderten von Schülern merken Sie, dass ich fehle?!  
  
Snape: Ähm... ja! Röntgenblick!  
  
Harry: ...das hat doch damit garnix zu tun.  
  
Snape: Na und? Dafür bin ich größer als du!  
  
Lockhart: Ich bin daran Schuld, Severus! Harry hat mir mit meiner Fanpost geholfen!  
  
Hermine: Darum haben ich und Ron nach ihm gesucht, Professor. Als wir ihn gefunden haben sagte er...  
  
Snape: *Ich-Fick-Dich-Blick* Ja... Ms. Granger...  
  
Hermine: *wird geil*  
  
Harry: Ich hab gesagt, ich hab keinen Hunger. Und auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fanden wir Ms. Norris.  
  
Dumbledore: Tja... im Zweifel für den Angeklagten, Severus.  
  
Filch: *heul* Meine Katze ist versteinert worden...  
  
Snape: *Ich-frag-mich-ob-man-Lockharts-Mantel-bei-95-Grad-waschen-kann- Blick*  
  
Filch: ICH WILL, DASS EINER BESTRAFT WIRD!!  
  
Dumbledore: Wir werden sie wieder heilen können, Argus. Nach meiner Kenntnis hat Madam Sprout äußerst gesunde Jung-Alraunen gezüchtet. Sobald sie groß genug sind, wird aus ihnen ein Trank gebraut, der Ms. Norris wiederbelebt. So, und jetzt hopp hopp, ab ins Bett, es ist schon fast 18 Uhr!!  
  
Harry geht anschließend mit Hermine und Ron zum Gryffindorraum und bekommt von ihnen erklärt, dass es selbst in der Zaubererwelt unnormal ist, Stimmen zu hören. Am nächsten Tag haben sie Verwandlung.  
  
McGonnagal: Heute wollen wir unsere Tiere in Trinkpokale verwandeln!  
  
Hermine: *gasp* Das ist Tierquälerei!!  
  
McGonnagal: *hört garnicht zu* Das geht so! *tippt mit dem Zauberstab auf einen Vogel* Eins, zwei, drei, Veraverto!  
  
Vogel: *verwandelt sich in einen hübschen Trinkpokal*  
  
McGonnagal: Mr. Weasley, versuchen Sie es mal!  
  
Ron: Okay... *tippt* Veraverto!  
  
Krätze: *explodiert in tausend Fetzen*  
  
McGonngal: *wischt sich Rattengehirn von der Wange* Dieser Zauberstab muss ersetzt werden.  
  
Ron: *schnüff* Meine Ratte...  
  
Hermine: Prof. McGonnagal? Was hat es mit der Kammer des Schreckens auf sich?  
  
McGonnagal: Ähm... also gut. Hogwarts wurde von vier Leuten gegründet. Günther Gryffindor, Ramona Ravenclaw, Heidrun Hufflepuff und Salazar Slytherin. Drei arbeiten immer zusammen, aber einer nicht.  
  
Ron: Ach was, wer nur?  
  
McGonngal: Salazar Slytherin wollte eine schärfere Auslese für die Schüler. Und weil er seinen Willen nicht durchsetzen konnte, hat er sich eine Kammer gebaut und hat dadrin dann immer heimlich geheult! So, jetzt machen wir weiter-  
  
Hermine: Prof. McGonngal? Was ist denn das Schrecken in der Kammer?  
  
McGonnagal: Ich kann doch nicht jede einzelne Kleinigkeit erzählen!  
  
Hermine: *holt ihr Buch hervor* In "Geschichte Hogwarts" wird behauptet, dass Salazar Slytherin die Schule von Muggelgeborenen säubern wollte und deswegen ein Monster erschaffen hat, das sie vernichten sollte!! *atmet schwer*  
  
Ron: *dreht sich entsetzt zu Draco um*  
  
Draco: *grinst abfällig*  
  
Ron: *schaut ihn immer noch entsetzt an*  
  
Draco: *blickt etwas verwirrt und grinst verunsichert*  
  
Ron: *tropft Sabber aus dem Mund*  
  
Harry: Ja Ron, er ist sehr verdächtig, aber du kannst dich jetzt wieder umdrehen...  
  
Kurz nach der Stunde gehen Harry, Ron und Hermine den Korridor entlang.  
  
Ron: Meint ihr die Kammer des Schreckens gibt es wirklich?  
  
Hermine: Klar, McGonnagal ist besorgt, wie alle Lehrer.  
  
Ron: Ich frag mich wer sie geöffnet hat. Mal sehen... *Draco kommt vorbeigelaufen* ... ob uns einer einfällt, der Muggelgeborene für Dreck hält!  
  
Hermine: Falls du glaubst es sei Malfoy-  
  
Ron: Wer sonst?  
  
Hermine: Ja, er ist verdächtig. Aber Malfoy, der Erbe Slytherins??  
  
Harry: Vielleicht hat Ron recht, Hermine! Guck dir mal Dracos Familie an, die waren alle ohne Ausnahme Slytherin, seit Jahrhunderten!  
  
Ron: Crabbe und Goyle wissen das sicher! Vielleicht können wie sie unauffällig ausfragen!  
  
Hermine: So hohl sind selbst die nicht! Aber es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit! Nagut, es gibt sehr viele andere Möglichkeiten - aber ich nehm jetzt einfach mal die schwierigste und gefährlichste!  
  
Sie gehen zusammen in die Bibliothek.  
  
Hermine: *holt'n Buch* Hier, ich hab's! *ließt vor* Blablabla, Vielsafttrank, blablabla, verwandelt Menschen in jede beliebe andere Person, Bla, Punkt!  
  
Harry: Und wenn Ron und ich den trinken, sehen wir aus wie Crabbe und Goyle!  
  
Hermine: Jup.  
  
Ron: Voll krass!  
  
Harry: Wie lange dauert es ihn zu brauen?  
  
Hermine: Einen Monat.  
  
Harry: Einen Monat?? Wenn Malfoy wirklich der Erbe Slytherins ist, dann sind bis dahin alle Muggel tot! Und du kommst bestimmt als erste dran!!  
  
Hermine: *wimmer*  
  
Harry: Äh, ich meine... ähm... beeil dich einfach, okay??  
  
Hermine: *geht apathisch von dannen*  
  
Ron: Hey... das hättest du echt nicht sagen sollen...  
  
Harry: Naja, ist doch wahr. Wenn Hermine abkackt, wer soll dann den Trank zu Ende brauen?  
  
Ron: Stimmt.  
  
Zeitsprung. Das große Quidditschturnier ist im vollen Gange und die Slytherins liegen in Führung. Snape und Lucius Malfoy jubeln und wedeln fröhlich mit Fähnchen.  
  
(Hier nun ein Detail für Leute, die sich genauso wie ich den Film schon tausendmal angeschaut haben:  
  
Crabbe: Suppa! Macht so weita!  
  
Kleiner Junge im Vordergrund: Halt die Schnauze!)  
  
Flint: *hat'n Orgasmus* Jaa! Weiter!!  
  
Slytherins: *drehen 'ne Runde*  
  
Harry: *fletscht wütend die Zähne*  
  
Draco: Und Narbengesicht? Alles klar? Alles fit im Schritt? Alles lose inner Hose?  
  
Plötzlich kommt ein Klatscher angefetzt und fliegt nur knapp an Harry vorbei.  
  
Wood: *Reaktionszeitspanne in der sein Gehirn registriert was passiert ist, um diese Erkenntnis dann in Worte zu fassen* Vorsicht! Ball! Schlecht!  
  
Harry: *spielt schon seit 'ner halben Stunde weiter* Was?  
  
Wood wird jedoch vom Klatscher K.O. geballert. Wie letztes Jahr auch... Doch es ist ein verhexter Klatscher, der es nur auf Harry abgesehen hat! Harry flüchtet hinter die Tribünen, aber der Klatscher verfolgt ihn und ballert durch alle Tribünen durch. Diese klappen dann wie Kartenhäuschen zusammen und alle Menschen darauf sterben einen grausamen Tod.  
  
Dumbledore: Ohjee... das wird teuer...  
  
Harry: *hängt für kurze Zeit den Klatscher ab*  
  
Draco: Trainierst du für's Ballet, Potter?  
  
Harry: *zieht seine rosa Stulpen etwas höher* Nein!  
  
Dann sieht Harry plötzlich den Schnatz hinter Draco und fliegt los. Draco fetzt hinterher und rammt Harry zur Seite. Es beginnt ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen und als besonderes Action-Highlight werden sie noch vom wildgewordenen Klatscher verfolgt, der alles zerstört was ihm in den Weg kommt!!  
  
Collin: Hütütüü! Ich mach gleich mal'n Foto von Harry und Draco! Sooo... jetzt stell ich mich mal hier hin. Ach, da kommen sie schon! *knips* Wird bestimmt ein tolles Fo- *Kopf wird vom Klatscher zerspladdert*  
  
Draco: *bekommt Collins Gehirn ins Gesicht gespritzt, verliert das Gleichgewicht, kommt aus der Tribüne rausgeschossen, prallt ein paar Mal auf dem Boden auf und bricht sich die Eier*  
  
Lucius: *verzieht das Gesicht* Wird wohl nichts aus Malfoy-Nachkommen...  
  
Harry ist dem Schnatz zum Greifen nahe, doch der Klatscher prallt gegen seinen Arm! Todesmutig greift Harry mit seinem anderem nach dem Schnatz und knallt schließlich auch auf den Boden.  
  
Jordan: Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen! Gryffindor gewinnt gegen Slytherin! Wie letztes Jahr auch!  
  
Harry: Autsch...  
  
Hermine: *kommt mit Ron angerannt* Harry! Bist du verletzt?  
  
Harry: Ja... mein Arm ist gebrochen...  
  
Lockhart: *kommt herbeigesprungen* Hahahaa! Ich heile dich!  
  
Harry: Nein! Nicht Sie!  
  
Lockhart: Ach, der Junge weiß ja nicht was er redet! Soo... das tut überhaupt nicht weh... *zückt seinen Zauberstab* Armus vieda heilus!  
  
Harrys Arm: *verbiegt sich unnatürlich* Böööooo...  
  
Lockhart: Oh... na wenigstens haben Sie nie wieder einen gebrochenen Knochen!  
  
Hagrid: Absolut! Ist nämlich kein Knochen mehr übrig!  
  
Lockhart: Aber das Gute ist, dass Sie keinen Schmerz mehr spüren. *verbiegt Harrys Arm* Ist auch viel flexibler.  
  
Harry: *wimmer*  
  
Lockhart: Och, nicht traurig sein! Hier! *knotet aus dem Arm irgendwas* Eine Giraffe!  
  
Später liegt Harry im Krankenflügel und bekommt irgendeine eklige Pampe zu trinken, die seine Knochen wieder nachwachsen lassen soll. In der Nacht hört er jedoch wieder diese unheimliche Stimme. Aber als er erschreckt die Augen aufreißt, ist es nur Dobby, der ihn mal wieder mit irgendeinem langweiligem Mistkram zutextet, von wegen er soll Hogwarts verlassen, weil schreckliche Dinge passieren werden. Weil Dobby Schuld an allem hat, beschließt Harry ihm den Kopf abzureißen. Dobby ist das aber alles gewöhnt, weil er zu Hause auch Todesdrohungen bekommt und dann fängt er wieder an zu heulen... *nerv*  
  
Dobby: Uääää!! *schnoddert in sein Hemd*  
  
Harry: Warum trägst du bloß dieses Ding, Dobby?  
  
Dobby: Das ist der Hinweis auf den Sklavenstand eines Hauselfen. Dobby wird nie frei sein, wenn sein Gebieter ihm keine ordentliche Kleidung schenkt. Hören Sie, Harry Potter darf nicht in Hogwarts bleiben! Furchtbare Dinge werden passieren, nun da die Geschichte sich wiederholen wird!  
  
Harry: Heißt das, dass die Kammer schon mal geöffnet wurde?  
  
Dobby: *gasp* Hätte ich doch nur nichts gesagt!! *schlägt eine Flasche gegen seinen Kopf*  
  
Harry: Ey, daraus muss ich noch trinken! Dobby! Stop! *greift sein Hemd* Wer hat damals die Kammer des Schreckens geöff- Ihhhh! Voll in die Schnodder gegriffen! Iäk!  
  
Plötzlich kommt jemand herein. Dobby verpufft und Harry schmeißt sich schnell wieder auf sein Bett. Collin Creevy wird auf einer Trage hereingebracht.  
  
Pomfrey: Was ist passiert?  
  
Dumbledore: Es gab einen erneuten Angriff.  
  
McGonnagal: Sieht aus, als wäre er versteinert worden, Madam Pomfrey!  
  
Pomfrey: Ja... und sein Kopf ist zerfetzt...  
  
McGonnagal: Vielleicht ist es ihm gelungen ein Foto von seinem Angreifer zu machen.  
  
Dumbledore: *öffnet Collins Kamera*  
  
Kamera: *puff*  
  
McGonnagal: Du Idiot, du hast den Film belichtet!  
  
Dumbledore: Hups.  
  
Zeitsprung. Harry und Ron sitzen mit Hermine, die den Vielsafttrank braut, im Mädchenklo.  
  
Hermine: Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde schon einmal geöffnet?  
  
Ron: Natürlich! Lucius Malfoy war das bestimmt! Und jetzt hat er Draco gesagt wie's geht!  
  
Hermine: Das wissen wir erst, wenn wir den Trank ausprobiert haben. *probiert* Hm... fehlt Salz. *kippt Salz rein*  
  
Ron: Ey, wieso brauen wir den eigentlich mitten am Tag im Mädchenklo? Die erwischen uns doch!  
  
Hermine: Nein. Hier kommt nie jemand rein.  
  
Ron: Warum?  
  
Hermine: Wegen Myrte.  
  
Ron: Wer's Myrte?  
  
Myrte: ICH BIN DIE MAULENDE MYRTE!!  
  
Ron: *Hörsturz*  
  
Myrte: Aber mich kennt ja eh keiner , ich bin ja nur ein hässliches Mädchen mit schrecklicher Stimme, das durchsichtig ist, fliegen kann und im Klo schwimmt!! *kreischt und fliegt ins Klo*  
  
Hermine: Sie ist nicht ganz dicht.  
  
Etwas später sieht man die große Halle, aber janz doll umgebaut, so dass ein Tisch zu einer Tribüne umfunktioniert wurde. Lockhart: *stolziert auf der Tribüne entlang* Tretet näher! Tretet näher! Ich hoffe, alle sehen mich und alle hören was ich sage! Ron: *immer noch Hörsturz* WAS HAR ER GESAGT? WAS HAT ER GESAGT?? Lockhart: Ausgezeichnet! Angesichts der bedrohlichen Vorfälle der vergangenen Wochen hat mir Prof. Dumbledore gestattet diesen kleinen Duellierclub zu gründen, euch das Können zu vermitteln, euch im Falle eines Falles wirksam zu verteidigen, wie ich es selbst unzählige Male getan habe! *streift seinen Umhang ab und wirft ihn in die Menge*  
  
Menge: *fetz, fetz, Raubtiergeräusche*  
  
Lockhart: Ähm... ja... hiermit präsentiere ich euch meinen Assistenten - Prof. Snape!  
  
Snape: *stratzt mürrisch die Tribüne hoch*  
  
Lockhart: Er stellt sich mutigerweise für eine Vorführung zur Verfügung. Für euch besteht jedoch kein Grund zur Sorge, ich werde eurem Meister der Zaubertränke kein Haar krümmen! Ahiak!  
  
Sie stellen sich nach den Regeln eines Duellierclubs gegenüber und machen die üblichen Bewegungen (Zauberstab hoch, runter, verbeugen, im Kreis drehen, Handschlag links, rechts, an die Nase fassen und "Alle meine Entchen" singen, das ganze auf einem Bein und der, der hinfällt muss einen Monat lang nur gekochte Karotten essen), bis sie sich schwungvoll umdrehen.  
  
Lockhart: *tänzelt mit einigen Pirouetten zu seinem Platz*  
  
Snape: *schlurft zurück, stellt sich breitbeinig auf seinen Platz, rotzt lässig neben die Tribüne* Oh! Tschuldigung Kindchen!  
  
Irgendein Hufflepuff: *tropf* Ih.  
  
Lockhart: Eins! Zwei! Und Drei!  
  
Snape: Expelliarmus!  
  
Lockhart: *wird zurückgeschleudert und knallt auf die Fresse*  
  
Hermine: *besorgt* Glaubst du er ist verletzt?  
  
Ron: Quatsch, Hühner fressen keine Ponys!  
  
Hermine: ...  
  
Harry: *flüstert* Kannst du nicht irgendwas gegen seinen Hörsturz machen?  
  
Hermine: Hach! *zückt Zauberstab* Oculus Reparo!  
  
Ron: *gasp* Ich kann wieder hören!  
  
Harry: Das ist doch der Brillen-Heil-Mach-Spruch?!  
  
Hermine: Na und? Das weiß der doch nicht.  
  
Lockhart: *richtet sich wieder auf* Eine exzellente Idee das zu demonstrieren, Prof. Snape! Aber nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, es war ziemlich offensichtlich was Sie vorhatten. Und wenn ich es hätte verhindern wollen, wäre mir das ein leichtes gewesen!  
  
Snape: Vielleicht wäre es klüger ihre Fans zuerst das Abblocken feindseliger Zauber zu lehren, Professor...  
  
Lockhart: Ähm... nungut. Suchen wir ein Paar. Nähm, Potter, Weasley - habt ihr Lust?  
  
Harry: Wir sind kein Paar!  
  
Ron: Genau! Nur gute Freunde!  
  
Snape: Weasleys' Zauberstab richtig schon Verwüstungen an, wenn man ihn nur-  
  
Neville: *steht in Flammen* AHHH! ICH BRENNE, ICH BRENNE, ICH BRENNE!! *springt aus dem Fenster*  
  
Snape: ...ansieht.  
  
Ron: *knickt seinen Zauberstab wieder zurecht* Sorry!  
  
Snape: Wie bringen wir Potter dann zum Krankenflügel, in einer Papiertüte?? Dürfte ich vielleicht jemanden aus meinem Haus vorschlagen... Malfoy zum Beispiel? *macht epileptische Handbewegungen in Richtung Draco*  
  
Draco springt voller Elan auf die Bühne und Harry geht missmutig auf ihn zu.  
  
Lockhart: Zauberstäbe bereit!  
  
Draco: Angst, Potter?  
  
Harry: Träum weiter!  
  
Gryffindors: Hey, boa, voll der kuhle Spruch, ey, voll schlagfertig, ey!  
  
Sie gehen zu ihren Plätzen und stellen sich kampfbereit.  
  
Lockhart: Eins! Zwei!  
  
Draco: Vertistagno! Oderso!  
  
Harry: *schleudert durch die Luft und knallt auf die Fresse*  
  
Slytherins: Yeah!  
  
Harry: *steht wieder auf* Rictusempra!  
  
Draco: *schleudert auch durch die Luft und bricht sich die Eier*  
  
Snape: *grummel* Schon wieder... *schubst Draco zurück*  
  
Draco: Serpenssortia!  
  
Schlange: *kommt aus Dracos Zauberstab und schleudert auf die Tribüne* Au!  
  
Snape: Nicht bewegen, Potter. Ich entferne sie für dich.  
  
Lockhart: Erlauben Sie, Prof. Snape! Volatä Aständärähätätätätäää!  
  
Schlange: *fliegt durch die Luft und knallt wieder auf die Tribüne* Au!  
  
Harry: *geht hypnotisierend auf die Schlange zu* Ssajassaisschi! Ssajasseth!  
  
An dieser Stelle übersetzen wir:  
  
Schlange: Jetzt bin ich aber vergrellt! Ich fress jetzt Irgendjemand!  
  
Harry: Hey, ähm, du Schlange, du!  
  
Schlange: *ist drauf und dran Irgendjemand zu fressen* Ich heiß Natterlie Ringel!  
  
Harry: Oh.  
  
Schlange: Du darfst mich Zischi nennen. Aber... Moment mal... du sprichst mit Schlangen?  
  
Harry: Hja. Ich kann das.  
  
Schlange: Kuhl. S'geht man?  
  
Harry: Hör ma auf hier so'n Stress zu schieben, der hat dir doch nix getan.  
  
Schlange: Hja... hokey... tummalait.  
  
Harry: Schon okay.  
  
Schlange: Hab sowieso keine Lust mehr. Ich verschlängel mich jetzt ma, ne? Bis denn.  
  
Harry: Key. Bis denn.  
  
Snape: Vipera Evanesca!  
  
Schlange: *verpufft*  
  
Harry: Neeeiiiin! Zischi!! Ich hatte mich gerade so gut mit ihr unterhalten!!  
  
Irgendjemand: Was für ein Spiel ist das?  
  
Harry: *blickt sich ratlos um*  
  
Alle: *sind geschockt*  
  
Snape: *ist verwirrt*  
  
Lockhart: *stellt sich selbst eine schwierige Mathe-aufgabe, um einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck zu bekommen*  
  
So. Nun weiß also jeder, dass Harry mit Schlangen sprechen kann. Und alle denken, dass Harry der Erbe von Salazar Slytherin ist, weil der auch mit Schlangen sprechen konnte. Beim Hausaufgaben machen wird Harry von allen Seiten beäugt und das gefällt ihm überhaupt nicht. Also geht er alleine los. Doch er hört auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum wieder diese unheimliche Stimme. Er trifft auf den fast kopflosen Nick, der aber eh schon tot ist und auf Irgendjemand, der versteinert auf dem Boden liegt.  
  
Harry: Oh nein! Nicht auch noch Irgendjemand!  
  
Irgendjemand: *erwacht kurz aus seiner Versteinerung* Ich heiße Justin!!!  
  
Harry: Justin ist ein schwuler Mädchenname!  
  
Irgendjemand: *traurig* Ich weiß... *versteinert wieder*  
  
Filch: Ha! Auf frischer Tat ertappt! Diesmal werde ich dich endlich los! *rennt los*  
  
Harry: Nein! Mr. Filch! Sie irren sich! *bemerkt einige Spinnen, die zum Fenster krabbeln* Ihh, Spinnen. *zertritt sie*  
  
Filch: *kommt mit McGonnagal herbeigestürmt*  
  
McGonnagal: *sieht den fast kopflosen Nick* Ahh! *sieht Irgendjemand* Ahhh! *sieht die zermatschten Spinnen* Ahhhh!! *sieht Harry* AHHH!! *fällt um*  
  
Harry: Prof. McGonnagal, ich schwöre, dass ich es nicht war!  
  
McGonnagal: *fasst sich wieder* Das liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand, Mr. Potter.  
  
Sie führt ihn zu einer großen Statur eines Vogels, die sich später als Eingang für Prof. Dumbledores Büro entpuppt. Langsam tritt Harry hinein.  
  
Sprechender Hut: Hummeln im Hintern, Potter?  
  
(Lenny: Was hat der Hut gesagt?!  
  
Carl: Keine Ahnung, irgendwas über schwul sein.)  
  
Auf einer Stange sitzt ein roter Vogel und quiekt vor sich hin.  
  
Fawkes: Quiek.  
  
Harry: Hallo Vögelchen.  
  
Fawkes: *sieht Harry* AHHH! *fällt runter und verpufft*  
  
Harry: Wieso passiert mir sowas immer?  
  
Dumbledore: Harry?  
  
Harry: Prof. Dumbledore! Ihr Vogel ist in Flammen aufgegangen, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun-  
  
Dumbledore: Mach dir nichts draus, ich hab noch jede Menge Ersatzvögel! *macht einen Schrank auf aus dem klägliches Quieken ertönt und dicke Büschel von roten Federn rausgucken* Ich kann mir nicht für jeden einen neuen Namen ausdenken, darum heißen sie alle Fawkes. *rupft einen neuen Vogel heraus, hämmert den Rest mit dem Ellenbogen zurück in den Schrank und knallt ihn zu* Was wolltest du noch gleich?  
  
Harry: Ich... ich wollte nichts, McGonnagal hat-  
  
Hagrid: *kommt hereingestürmt* Prof. Dumbledore, Sir, Harry war's nicht!  
  
Dumbledore: Ähm... ja, das wusste ich! Deswegen werde ich ihn jetzt auch wieder gehen lassen. Tschüß Harry!  
  
Harry: Ich... ach, egal... Schüß... *geht weg*  
  
Einige Tage später weihnachtet es sehr. Unsere lieben drei Gryffindors sitzen in der großen Halle.  
  
Hermine: Ich hab alles vorbereitet. Ihr braucht ein Stückchen von den Leuten in die ihr euch verwandelt. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, dass die echten Crabbe und Goyle nicht hereingeplatzt kommen, wenn wir Malfoy ausfragen.  
  
Ron: Wie denn?  
  
Hermine: Ich hab da schon mal was vorbereitet... *kramt* Gift-Törtchen! Ein Biss und sie fallen tot um!  
  
Harry: Ist das nicht ein bisschen makaber?  
  
Ron: Genau! Wir müssen sie doch nicht gleich umbringen!  
  
Hermine: Hey, es war mein Plan, okay? Deshalb entscheide ich was wir machen!  
  
Tja, jetzt müssen Crabbe und Goyle also sterben. Nachdem Harry und Ron die Leichen entsorgt haben, gehen sie zu Hermine und trinken mit ihr den Vielsafttrank. Ron und Hermine würgen beim ersten Schluck und rennen zum Klo, um zu kotzen, während Harry genüsslich weitertrinkt...  
  
Ron: Harry? Boa, ich tick aus!  
  
Harry: Wir hören uns noch zu sehr nach uns selbst an. Versuch mal so zu klingen wie Crabbe.  
  
Ron: Öhm... Boo, üch tück ous.  
  
Harry: Alles klar. Hermine, kommst du?  
  
Hermine: Ich komm nicht mit! Geht ohne miao- äh- mich!  
  
Missmutig gehen Harry und Ron die dunklen Gänge entlang.  
  
Harry: Ich glaub, der Slytherinraum ist da drüben...  
  
Ron: Okay. *öffnet eine Tür*  
  
Snape: *sitzt auf Klo und liest Zeitung* Hm? *pups*  
  
Ron: Oh! *knallt Tür zu*  
  
Percy: Hey!  
  
Ron: Was hast du hier unten zu suchen- ich meine- wos host du hüo untn zu suchn?  
  
Percy: Ich bin Schülersprecher, wenn's genehm ist! Was euch beide angeht, ihr solltet um diese Zeit nicht in den Gängen herumschleichen. Wie heißt ihr noch mal?  
  
Draco: Crabbe! Goyle! Seid ihr die ganze Zeit hier herumgelaufen? Wozu ist die Brille, Goyle??  
  
Harry: *nimmt Brille ab* Ähm... zum Lesen.  
  
Draco: Zum Lesen?? Ach, du kannst lesen?  
  
Harry: *nickt*  
  
Draco: *Tja-Ich-Kanns-Nich-Blick* Und was machst du hier überhaupt, Weasley?  
  
Percy: Mir gefällt deine Arroganz nicht, Malfoy.  
  
Draco: Pö!  
  
Sie gehen zusammen zum Slytherinraum.  
  
Draco: *schmeißt sich auf's Sofa, federt zurück und fällt runter*  
  
Ron+Harry: *sehen sich ungläubig an*  
  
Draco: *setzt sich schnell wieder hin* Äh... na los! Setzt euch schon!  
  
Ron+Harry: *setzen sich*  
  
Draco: Man kann garnicht glauben, dass die Weasleys Reinblüter sind, so wie die sich benehmen. Es ist peinlich, dass sowas zaubern darf. Unwürdig.  
  
Ron: *ballt die Fäuste*  
  
Draco: Was ist mit dir los, Crabbe?  
  
Ron: Öh... Bouchschmörzen...  
  
Draco: Komisch, dass im Tagespropheten kein Wort über die Angriffe in Hogwarts drinsteht. Ich nehme an, Dumbledore stopft diesen Leuten das Maul. Dumbledore ist das Schlimmste was dieser Schule je passiert ist sagt Vater!  
  
Harry: Nimm das zurück!!  
  
Draco: *verwirrt darüber, dass ihm widersprochen wurde* Äh... ss... ff... ähm... bss... kss... sch...  
  
Harry+Ron: *sehen sich wieder ungläubig an*  
  
Draco: WOAS? Du glaubst, es gibt jemanden, der noch schlimmer ist als Dumbledore? Sag schon, wer soll das sein?  
  
Harry: ...Harry Potter?  
  
Draco: *der superböse, aber auch superblöde Oberboss ist überzeugt* Sehr gut, Goyle. Du hast vollkommen recht. Sankt Potter! Und die Leute glauben wirklich der wäre der Erbe Slytherins!  
  
Harry: Aber du musst doch 'ne Vermutung haben wer's ist?  
  
Draco: Ich hab keine Ahnung, hab ich dir doch gestern schon gesagt! Wie oft willst du es noch hören?  
  
Ohohoo, Draco isses also nich! Kurz bevor sie sich zurückverwandeln, flüchten Harry und Ron zurück zu Hermine, die's aber 'ne Katze und muss erstmal zum Krankenflügel. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorraum, kommen sie noch einmal beim Mädchenklo vorbei, wo schon wieder die olle Myrte rumjault. Harry findet ein Buch und sitzt am Abend nachdenklich davor. Es ist das Tagebuch von Tom Riddle, in das er plötzlich hineingesogen wird. Er befindet sich immer noch in Hogwarts, aber 50 Jahre vorher. Langsam geht er zu einer Treppe, auf der ein Junge steht.  
  
Harry: Du bist doch der Typ, der mich die ganze Zeit anflüstert! Du bist Tom Riddle!  
  
Tom: *sieht Harry* Oh shit! *rennt weg*  
  
Harry: Ey Arschloch! Stehen bleiben!  
  
Dann kommt der ganze SchnickSchnack mit Hagrid und der Spinne Aragok. Hagrid hat also angeblich die Kammer des Schreckens vor 50 Jahren geöffnet. Harry flutscht wieder aus dem Tagebuch raus und erzählt am nächsten Tag alles Hermine und Ron. Kurz darauf stellen sie fest, dass der Gryffindorraum durchsucht wurde und das Tagebuch weg ist. Dann ist wieder Quidditschzeit!  
  
Wood: Also! *krickelt auf 'ner Tafel rum* Das hier ist ein ganz normales Quadrat!  
  
Harry: Hey hey! Nicht so schnell Eierkopf! Vielleicht ist es dir noch nicht aufgefallen, aber nicht alle von uns haben Ahnung von deiner sogenannten *macht Anführungsstriche mit den Fingern* Geometrie!  
  
Alle: *sehen Harry entnervt an*  
  
Wood: Naja. Hufflepuff hat eh keine Chance gegen uns, ich hab schließlich meinen Penis vergrößern lassen! Also, los geht's! *geht los* Prof. McGonnagal?  
  
McGonnagal: *heute mal mit trendy Military-Hut* Das Spiel heute findet nicht statt.  
  
Wood: *eingebildet* Quidditsch findet immer statt!  
  
McGonnagal: *tröstend* Halt's Maul, du scheiß Kind.  
  
Wood: *???*  
  
McGonnagal: Potter, wir holen jetzt Mr. Weasley. Sie beide müssen sich unbedingt etwas ansehen.  
  
Als Harry und Ron von McGonnagal zum Krankenflügel gebracht werden, ist ihr schlimmster Alptraum wahr geworden: Hermine wurde versteinert! Das Eigenartige ist - sie war in der Bibliothek und hatte einen Spiegel bei sich. Kurz darauf treffen sich alle im Gryffindorraum.  
  
McGonnagal: Dürfte ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten! Wegen der aktuellen Ereignisse treten folgende neue Regeln augenblicklich in Kraft - Alle Schüler kehren jeden Abend bis Sechs Uhr in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück. Alle Schüler gehen bloß in Begleitung eines Lehrers zu ihrem Unterricht. UND WENN IHR AUCH NUR EINMAL OHNE ZU FRAGEN AUF KLO GEHT, DANN FLIEGT IHR RAUS!! *fasst sich wieder* Ohne Ausnahme. Eines darf ich Ihnen jedoch nicht verschweigen. Sollten wir nicht im Stande sein den Angreifer zu fassen... *versucht Tränen zu unterdrücken* ...wird die Schule wohlmöglich geschlossen! *heult und rennt weg*  
  
Alle: *sehen sich entsetzt an*  
  
Ginny: *paranoid* Ähähähä! Ich bin unschuldig! Ihr könnt mir nichts nachweisen! Ihr habt mich nicht gesehen! Ich bin gestört und keiner merkt's! *kichert gestört*  
  
Und mit Harrys unsichtbarmachenden Unsichtbarkeitsmantel, der unsichtbar macht schleichen Harry und Ron in der Nacht zu Hagrid, um rauszufinden, ob er die Kammer des Schreckens wirklich geöffnet hat.  
  
Tür: *klopf, klopf*  
  
Hagrid: *macht Tür auf* Wer ist da?  
  
Harry: *kommt unter'm Mantel hervor* Was willst du mit der Armbrust?  
  
Hagrid: Oh... ich dachte ihr wärt... ach, kommt erst mal rein! *gehen rein* Wollt ihr Tee? *verschüttet kochenden Tee über Ron* Hups.  
  
Harry: Hagrid, alles in Ordnung?  
  
Hagrid: Aber ja. *lässt Teekanne auf Ron fallen* Hups.  
  
Harry: Wir müssen dich was fragen... weißt du wer die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hat?  
  
Hagrid: Dazu müsst ihr erst mal wissen, dass-  
  
Dumbledore: *dumpfe Stimme im Hintergrund* ...und sie sagt "Schatz! Der hier isst mein Popcorn!" Ahahahar! Verstehen Sie?!  
  
Tür: *klopf, klopf*  
  
Hagrid: Da kommt jemand! Schnell, unter den Umhang!  
  
Harry+Ron: *verschwinden unter'm Umhang*  
  
Hagrid: *macht Tür auf*  
  
Fudge: *genervt* Hallo Hagrid...  
  
Dumbledore: *lacht sich tot und stützt sich auf Fudge* Der hier isst mein Popcorn!! Ahahahahahar!!!  
  
Fudge: Mich führt eine ausgesprochen unerfreuliche Pflicht her. Es ist schlimm. Drei Angriffe auf Muggelgeborene, so darf es nicht weitergehen! Das Ministerium muss handeln!  
  
Hagrid: Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass ich das war?!  
  
Fudge: Tut mir Leid, Hagrid. Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Ihre Akte spricht deutlich gegen Sie. Ich muss Sie leider festnehmen.  
  
Hagrid: Festnehmen? Wo bringen Sie mich hin? Doch nicht ins Gefängnis von Askaban?  
  
Fudge: Ähm... doch.  
  
Hagrid: Aber ich aber ich aber ich aber ich-  
  
Tür: *geht auf*  
  
Lucius: Auch schon hier Fugde? Gut.  
  
Hagrid: Hebbede hebbede hebbede hebbede-  
  
Lucius: Man hat mir in der Schule gesagt, der Direktor sei hier zu finden...  
  
Dumbledore: Ja! Das bin ich! Was genau wollen Sie von mir?  
  
Lucius: Es ist von uns Schulräten beschlossen worden ihr Amt neu zu vergeben. Hier ist die offizielle Suspendierung. *gibt ihm 'nen Zettel* Sie finden alle zwölf Unterschriften darunter.  
  
Dumbledore: *schaut sich den Zettel an* Das ist einfach nur ein unleserlich bekrickelter Zettel über dem in großen pinken Blockbuchstaben "Suspendierung" steht! Und darunter sind nur zwölf krakelige Kreise!  
  
Lucius: *reißt den Zettel wieder an sich* Ja, so sind eben die Unterschriften der anderen Mitglieder! Was kann ich'n dafür, dass die nicht richtig schreiben können!? *räusper* Ähem... ja. Wir haben das Gefühl, dass Sie nicht mehr Herr der Ringe sind.  
  
Dumbledore: ...was?  
  
Lucius: Herr der Lage, meinte ich!! Verzeihen Sie mir, hab Sie mit Gandalf verwechselt!  
  
Dumbledore: Ach wirklich? Das ist schon das dritte Mal in dieser Woche! Ich weiß nicht, wie die Leute uns verwechseln können! Obwohl wir doch, das muss ich zugeben, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit haben. Man könnte fast sagen, dass, wenn das hier alles nur ein Film wäre und der Schauspieler, der mich spielt, stirbt, der Schauspieler der ihn spielt, mich ersetzen könnte! Ahahahahaa!  
  
Lucius: Ähä... jaaa...  
  
Dumbledore: *prust* Und gleichzeitig würde er in der Fortsetzung zu einem Mutantenfilm namens "X-Men" die Rolle für den Bösewicht mit magnetischen Kräften übernehmen *kichert ununterbrochen* und hieße dann wohlmöglich "Magneto" und müsste mit einem total dämlichen Helm herumlaufen!! *kriegt sich nicht mehr ein*  
  
Lucius: Also... ähm... Auf jeden Fall sind Sie jetzt suspendiert. Wenn diese Angriffsserie nicht endet, gibt es bald keine Muggelgeborenen mehr in Hogwarts. Nicht auszudenken was für ein Verlust das für die Schule wäre, oder?  
  
Hagrid: Wenn Dumbledore nicht mehr da ist, dann haben die Muggelgeborenen keine Chance! Dann passieren bald Morde, das ist ganz sicher!  
  
Lucius: Ach tatsächlich?  
  
Dumbledore: Beruhige dich, Hagrid. Wenn es der Wunsch der Schulräte ist mich zu suspendieren, dann werde ich natürlich platzen.  
  
Alle: ...  
  
Dumbledore: Platz machen, meinte ich. Nach wie vor gilt jedoch, wenn jemand um Hilfe bittet, in Hogwarts, dann wird er sie auch... *spricht in Richtung Wand* ...stets bekommen.  
  
Harry+Ron: *stehen weit entfernt von der Wand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und sehen sich leicht verunsichert an*  
  
Lucius: *Gott-Bist-Du-Bescheuert-Blick* Wie überaus edel von Ihnen. Wollen wir? *geht weg*  
  
Fudge: Kommen Sie, Hagrid. Gehen wir?  
  
Hagrid: Öhm... wenn irgendjemand versucht was rauszufinden, dann muss er nur eins tun, nämlich den Spinnen folgen. Ja. Die werden ihn hinführen. Und jemand muss Fang füttern solange ich weg bin. *geht weg*  
  
Fang: *knurr*  
  
Fudge: Braver Hund... *geht auch weg*  
  
Harry+Ron: *werfen den Umhang ab*  
  
Ron: Hagrid hat Recht. Wenn Dumbledore-  
  
Lucius: *kommt kurz wieder rein* Ich hab die Suspendierung liegen lassen! *stockt* Was macht ihr denn hier? Der kleine Weasley-Junge und Harry Potter??  
  
Ron: Ähm wir äh-  
  
Harry: *verstellt die Stimme* Öhm... Wir sind nicht Ron Weasley und Harry Potter!  
  
Lucius: Ja stimmt, die haben 'ne ganz andere Stimme. Okay tschüß. *geht wieder weg*  
  
Harry entdeckt am Fenster ein paar Spinnen. Er folgt Ihnen bis nach draußen und sieht wie sie in den Wald laufen.  
  
Harry: Gehen wir.  
  
Ron: WOAS?  
  
Harry: Du hast gehört was Hagrid gesagt hat, wir sollen den Spinnen folgen.  
  
Ron: Wieso gerade Spinnen?? Wieso können wir nicht lieber den Schmetterlingen folgen?!  
  
Harry: *herausfordernd* Hey! Ist das irgendwie eine Anspielung darauf, dass ich schwul bin?  
  
Ron: ...was?  
  
Harry: *paranoid* Du hast schon richtig verstanden! Lieber Schmetterlinge als Spinnen, was? Ich weiß schon, was du damit andeuten wolltest! Das war 'ne Anspielung!  
  
Ron: Äh... nee... ich... äh... Schmetterlinge sind eben nicht so eklig wie Spinnen, darum-  
  
Harry: Ja mach doch, hüpf doch deinen rosa Schmetterlingen hinterher, während ich die ganze harte Arbeit mache! Ich bin nicht schwul, alles klar, du scheiß Gay!?  
  
Ron: Ähm... äh... ja... alles klar. Lass uns einfach losgehen... Bitte...  
  
Zusammen gehen sie in den düsteren unheimlichen Wald.  
  
Ron: Harry, ich find das nicht gut...  
  
Grima Schlangenzunge: *kommt vorbeigeschlurft* Ich glaub, ich hab mich verlaufen...  
  
Ron: Ich find das überhaupt nicht gut...  
  
Harry: Ruhe!  
  
Ganz tief im Wald treffen sie auf die fette Spinne Aragok, die ihnen sagt, dass Hagrid die Kammer nicht geöffnet hat und dass sie leider nicht nach Hause gehen können, weil die anderen fetten Spinnen Hunger auf frisches Fleisch haben. In allerletzter Sekunde kommt dann aber der hellblaue Ford Anglia!  
  
Ron: KIDD!  
  
KIDD: Schnell, steigt ein!  
  
Ron: Ich dachte, du wärst für immer verschwunden!  
  
KIDD: Ich hab's mir anders überlegt, ich will doch nicht mein Leben lang David Hasselhoffs Arsch an mir kleben haben!!  
  
Und nach diesem wundervollen Gag, der jedem Zuschauer vor schmerzender Flachheit die Tränen in die Augen treibt, fliehen sie vor den Spinnen. Hagrid ist also unschuldig. Am nächsten Tag besuchen sie Hermine, doch in ihrer Hand finden sie einen eigenartigen Zettel, den Hermine wohl in der Bibliothek aus einem Buch gerissen hat.  
  
Bibliothekar: Aaaargh! Warum reißen die immer die Seiten raus?! Warum können die nicht einfach das Buch ausleihen oder sich die Seite abschreiben??? WARUM??  
  
Das Monster in der Kammer ist ein Basilisk, der sich durch Rohre durch's Schloss bewegt und Myrte scheint wohl das Mädchen gewesen zu sein, das vor 50 Jahren von ihm getötet wurde. Dann kommt eine Durchsage von McGonnagal, denn es ist wieder ein Unfall passiert. Natürlich gehen sie nicht wie vorgeschrieben in den Gryffindorraum, sondern sofort zu dem Treffpunkt der Lehrer.  
  
McGonnagal: Unser schlimmster Alptraum ist wahr geworden! Eine Schülerin wurde entführt!  
  
Snape: Ohne meinen Schwanz aufzuwachen, ist mein schlimmster Alptraum.  
  
McGonnagal: *überhört diesen Kommentar* Wir müssen die Schüler sofort nach Hause schicken. Ich fürchte, das ist das Ende von Hogwarts.  
  
Lockhart: *kommt angetippelt* Bin kurz eingenickt, was hab ich verpasst?!  
  
Snape: Ein Mädchen wurde von der Kreatur verschleppt, Lockhart. Jetzt kommt der große Augenblick.  
  
Lockhart: Mein... mein Augenblick?  
  
Snape: *in der geilsten Einstellung, die es im gesamten Film von ihm gibt* Haben Sie nicht gestern gesagt, Sie wüssten schon lange wo sich der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens befindet? *denkt* Ou man, in dieser Einstellung sind meine Haare einfach perfekt!  
  
McGonnagal: Dann ist es abgemacht. Wir überlassen also Ihnen das Monster, Gilderoy. Schließlich sind ihre Fähigkeiten schon legendär...  
  
Lockhart: Ja... klar... ich äh... werd dann mal in mein Büro gehen und alles vorbereiten! *rennt weg*  
  
Pomfrey: Wen hat das Monster entführt, Minerva?  
  
McGonnagal: Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ron: *gasp* Ginny! Sie war meine Lieblingsschwester!  
  
Harry: Wir finden sie! *klopft ihm auf die Schulter*  
  
Ron: Au! Das war meine Lieblingsschulter!  
  
Sie laufen Lockhart hinterher, um ihm ihre Kenntnisse mitzuteilen, doch der ist schon dabei seine Koffer zu packen. Nachdem sie ihn mit ihren Zauberstäben bezwungen haben, gehen sie zusammen zum Klo der jaulenden Myrte. An einem Waschbecken entdeckt Harry eine eingravierte Schlange und öffnet das Portal mit Schlangensprache.  
  
Lockhart: Ausgezeichnet! Seht gute Arbeit! Ich werd dann jetzt mal... ich werd ja nicht mehr benötigt! *rennt los, wird aber von den mickrigen Kindern festgehalten*  
  
An dieser Stelle fragt sich der Zuschauer warum ein großer ausgewachsener Mann von zwei mickrigen Kindern aufgehalten werden kann und wieso er keine Anstalten macht sie wegzuschubsen oder wütend um sich schlägt, da schließlich seine Karriere auf dem Spiel steht. Spielen wir die Szene nochmal in Zeitlupe.  
  
Lockhart: Oousgözooooichnöööt... söööör guuuutö Ooorbooooiit... Öch wörd donn jötzt mol... öch wörd joo nöcht möööhr bönööötöööögt... *wankt los*  
  
Harry: *hebt sein Knie und rammt es genau zwischen Lockharts Beine*  
  
Eier: *langgezogener Knacks-laut*  
  
Lockhart: *verzieht schmerzerfüllt sein Gesicht*  
  
Sie schubsen ihn zu dem Loch, dass durch das Portal freigelegt wurde.  
  
Harry: Sie gehen voran!  
  
Lockhart: Aber Jungs, wozu soll das denn gut sein?  
  
Ron: Besser Sie als wir.  
  
Lockhart: Aber ich- äh, schon klar! *schaut ins Loch* Wollt ihr's nicht lieber erst selbst probieren? *wird von Ron runtergeschubst* Neeeeiiiiiin!! *blam*  
  
Harry: Hm... Ihm scheint nichts passiert zu sein-  
  
Lockhart: AHHHHHH!!! ICH LEBE NOCH! HABE MIR ABER SCHWERSTE VERLETZUNGEN ZUGEZOGEN!!  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Ron: ...  
  
Harry: Naja, also wir können ja vorsichtig-  
  
Lockhart: HÖRT IHR MICH? KÖNNT IHR VIELLEICHT EINEN KRANKENWAGEN RUFEN? ICH HAB ZIEMLICH STARKE SCHMERZEN!!  
  
Harry: ...  
  
Ron: ...  
  
Harry: Los komm. *hüpft runter*  
  
Lockhart: Gut, dass ihr kommt!! Helf mir, bitte!!!  
  
Ron: Vergiss es! Los, geh vor!  
  
Lockhart: *stöhnt kläglich und schlurft los* Au.... *nächster Schritt* Au... *Schritt* Au... *Schritt* Au...  
  
Als Sie bei einer Schlangenhaut ankommen kippt Lockhart um. Doch das war nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um Rons Zauberstab zu klauen und nun will Lockhart ihnen die Erinnerung weghexen, um sich aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien, doch er bekommt den Vergessenszauber selbst ab und knallt gegen eine Wand. Daraufhin bricht die Höhle ein.  
  
Ron: *hust* Harry!  
  
Harry: Ron! Alles in Ordnung?  
  
Ron: Ich glaub schon!  
  
Lockhart: *wacht auf* Hallo! Kennen wir uns?  
  
Ron: Ich bin Ron Weasley.  
  
Lockhart: Wirklich? Und... wer bin ich?  
  
Ron: Er hat seinen Vergessenszauber selbst abgekriegt!  
  
Lockhart: Dieser Ort ist äußerst absonderlich. Wohnst du hier?  
  
Ron: Oh nein. *bricht ihm mit 'nem Stein das Genick* Was soll ich denn jetzt machen Harry??  
  
Harry: Ich suche Ginny und du räumst die metergroßen schweren Steine weg!  
  
Ron: Ähm...  
  
Harry: *rennt los*  
  
Er kommt bei einer weiteren Tür an, die er auch mit Parsel öffnet und betritt eine Höhle mit vielen Schlangenstaturen. Vor der Salazar Slytherin Statur liegt Ginny im Matsch. Weil Harry saudoof ist rennt er zu ihr hin und lässt seinen Zauberstab fallen. Und den schnappt sich Tom Riddle.  
  
Harry: Du schon wieder! Na warte, dich mach fertig!!  
  
Tom: Es ist zu spät! Durch Ginny bekomme ich langsam meine Kräfte zurück und dann werde ich der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt!!! *dramatische Musik* MUAHAHAHAHAHA-  
  
Harry: Albus Dumbledore ist der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt!  
  
Musik: *verkratzt*  
  
Tom: Ich war noch nicht fertig! Also. Nochmal. *räusper* ...der Welt!!! *dramatische Musik* MUAHAHAHAHAAA!!! HAHAHAHAA!!! HAHAHAHAAA!! *Musik ist zu Ende*  
  
Harry: *wartet*  
  
Tom: Ich bin fertig.  
  
Harry: Oh, okay. *schlägt Tom K.O.*  
  
Tom: *klappt quietschend nach hinten weg*  
  
Basilisk: *guckt hinter der Statur hervor* Hey, jetzt bin ich ja garnicht drangekommen! *murmelt* Ich brauche einen neuen Agenten... *schlängelt weg* EY CHRIS COLUMBUS!! WO SIND MEINE 400 DOLLAR??  
  
Und so hat Harry malwieder und wie immer seine Freunde gerettet! Kurz darauf steht er mit Ron in Dumbledores Büro.  
  
Dumbledore: Euch beiden ist sicherlich klar, dass ihr gegen ein paar Dutzend Schulregeln verstoßen habt?  
  
Harry+Ron: Ja, Sir...  
  
Dumbledore: Auch, dass wir genug Beweise haben, um euch rauszuwerfen?  
  
Harry+Ron: Ja, Sir...  
  
Dumbledore: Deshalb erhaltet ihr beide was euch zusteht.  
  
Harry+Ron: *schluck*  
  
Dumbledore: Besondere Auszeichnungen für Verdienste um das Wohl der Schule!  
  
Harry+Ron: *freuen sich*  
  
Dumbledore: Hiiier! *hakt eine "Dritter Platz - Hundeschönheitswettbewerb" Brosche an Ron und drückt Harry einen Plastikpokal mit einem Pony drauf in die Hand* Die habt ihr euch wirklich verdient!  
  
Ron: Ähm... danke, Sir...  
  
Dumbledore: Mr. Weasley schicken Sie bitte diese Entlassungspapiere nach Askaban. Wir wollen doch unseren Wildhüter wiederhaben!  
  
Ron: *nimmt Brief und geht weg*  
  
Dumbledore: Harry, kannst du mir mal das Günther Gryffindor Schwert geben?  
  
Harry: Ähm... *sieht das rotverschmierte Schwert* Ja... hier.  
  
Dumbledore: *schmiert sich 'n Marmeladenbrot* Danke.  
  
Lucius: *kommt hereingetrampelt*  
  
Dobby: *tippelt hinterher*  
  
Harry: Dobby! Das ist also dein Meister! Die Familie, der du dienst sind die Malfoys!  
  
Lucius: *bedrohlich* Darüber unterhalten wir uns später.  
  
Dobby: *wimmer*  
  
Lucius: *stampft auf Dumbledores Tisch zu und bleibt davor stehen* Tja... was wollte ich denn noch gleich?! Verdammt!! Eben wusste ich es noch!  
  
Dumbledore: *schiebt ihm ein Brot unter die Nase* Marmeladenbrot??  
  
Lucius: Nein, danke... also... Sie sind wieder da?  
  
Dumbledore: Jup.  
  
Lucius: Tja... und wer hat jetzt die Angriffe gemacht?  
  
Dumbledore: Lord Voldemort.  
  
Lucius: Ah.  
  
Dumbledore: Hoffen wir, dass nicht noch mehr von Voldemorts alten Schulsachen nach Hogwarts gelangen. Die Folgen für den Schuldigen wären mehr als fatal.  
  
Lucius: Dann hoffen wir, dass Mr. Potter alles zum Guten wendet.  
  
Harry: Keine Sorge. Das schaffe ich.  
  
Lucius: Tja. Also, wenn jetzt alles geklärt ist, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen. Komm, Dobby! *kickt ihn weg*  
  
Harry: *hat 'ne Idee* Darf ich das Tagebuch haben?  
  
Im Korridor.  
  
Harry: Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy! Ich glaube, das hier gehört Ihnen! *drückt ihm das Tagebuch in die Hand*  
  
Lucius: Mir?  
  
Harry: Ja! Sie haben es Ginny heimlich in der Winkelgasse zugesteckt!  
  
Lucius: Ach ja? *gibt Dobby das Buch* Kannst du das auch beweisen?? *grinst* Komm, Dobby!  
  
Harry: *flüstert zu Dobby* Öffne es!  
  
Dobby: *öffnet das Buch* Der Gebieter hat Dobby Kleidung geschenkt!  
  
Lucius: ...was?? Ich soll dir-  
  
Dobby: *hält eine Unterhose hoch* Der Gebieter hat Dobby eine Unterhose geschenkt!!  
  
Harry: *grinst und öffnet seinen Umhang*  
  
Lucius: *quiekt* AHH! NEIIN! MACH DAS WEG!!! NEEIIIIN!!!! *rennt raus* ICH HASSE EUCH MÄNNER!!!  
  
Dobby: Harry Potter hat Dobby befreit! Wie kann Dobby sich jemals dafür bedanken?  
  
Harry: Ich wüsste da schon was! *öffnet wieder seinen Umhang*  
  
Dobby: Ähä.  
  
Und so wendet sich alles zum Guten! Hermine ist nicht mehr versteinert, Hagrid kehrt wieder zurück, alle klatschen und sind glücklich und zufrieden! Alle?  
  
Kurz vor dem Film beim Casting:  
  
Chris Columbus: Der nächste.  
  
Zoe Wannamaker: *kommt zaghaft herein* Hallo!  
  
Chris: Ahh, Ms. Wannamaker! Wollen Sie wieder die Rolle der Madam Hooch?  
  
Zoe: Ähm ja. Aber zuerst wollte ich noch was sagen. Also... ähm... naja, ich finde... wir Schauspieler wurden viel zu schlecht bezahlt... und ich wollte fragen... ob Sie mir vielleicht etwas mehr Gage geben könnten.  
  
Chris: Mh-hm. *streicht ihren Namen aus dem Drehbuch*  
  
-=THE END=- 


End file.
